


Sceptre of Flamel - #19 - Candle

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes Sceptre of Flamel [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #19 of 50</p><p>Alternate universe spun out from the end of FMA:A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sceptre of Flamel - #19 - Candle

**#19 - Candle**

They didn't have electricity out here, but it wasn't something that particularly bothered Roy. They got most of the chores out of the way during daylight; and then the fire that Roy built in the large hearth would illuminate them enough to get anything done after dusk that needed to be taken care of.

Occasionally Roy would roll over in the night to see Edward sitting up, working to the light of a single candle. He would be reading ancient texts and old scrolls in languages that Roy couldn't fathom; and Roy knew a thing or two about languages himself.

Roy opened his eyes sleepily, watching Edward work industriously at the desk. The flickering flame of the candle made Edward's unbound hair look alive as it shone in the wan light. He was only wearing a pair of sleep trousers - Roy's, in fact, cinched tight at the waist and the hem of the trousers obscuring Edward's feet entirely as they dangled over his toes. He was writing rapidly, muttering to himself mostly under his breath as he did so, probably arcane theories and other things.

Edward kicked his feet out against the stool he was sitting at, his chin in his automail hand as he scribbled something. Roy stared at him, the lines of his back cast into fierce relief by the minimal amount of light. The hard muscles there, scars smoothed into nothingness. Roy's fingers touched under his eye involuntarily. All of his own scars were gone, healed just as quickly and leaving his skin smooth and whole.

He wanted to run his fingers down the arch of Edward's spine and rest his hands along the strong line of his hips. "Ed," Roy rumbled. "Come back to bed."

Edward lifted his head and glanced over at Roy. Roy caught his breath as Edward smiled at him, then marked his place in his book. Then, without a word, he reached over and blew out the candle.


End file.
